Administrative Core (Core A) Core Summary The purpose of Core A (Administrative Core) is to provide administrative, fiscal, and information technology (IT) support to all projects within the CCHI. The Core will be based at LJI, the CCHI's home institution and will be utilized equally by all projects. The Administrative Core provides a central focus for the program. The Administrative Core of the CCHI will facilitate interactions between the projects and with the National Institutes of Health. The goal of this core is to provide programmatic direction and promote interaction between the investigators. It will be the responsibility of the Administrative Core to assure access to core facilities by all Projects funded by this application.